


【源藏】Omega

by banyingtingchechang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 10:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20769884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banyingtingchechang/pseuds/banyingtingchechang





	【源藏】Omega

他一眼就看到了与所有奴隶一样被束缚着双臂跪在地上的那个年轻人。

就如其他所有地方一样，岛田家的地盘也有这么一条花街，供人挑选和买卖受过调教的Omega。这些温驯顺从的男女自性别分化那天开始便已经注定了结局，若背后没有Alpha的保护，只能沦落至此。

但因此那个青年才分外显眼，一群袒露着白净肌肤的Omega中唯有他的肩臂上是一片浓烈色泽。男人走近了些，才看清了那是纯黑的荆棘图腾，诡谲扭曲，缠绕蔓延，覆满青年满是肌肉的肩臂。一条深绿的蛇盘踞其间，仿佛藏在伊甸的苹果树里诱人堕落的撒旦。

“您要看看这位吗？”

老板殷勤地凑了上来，一把扯住束缚着青年的铁链。或许是被投药的关系，即便有一瞬间他看见青年绷紧了满臂肌肉，但那流畅的弧线很快便消失无踪，青年被勒得后仰起身体，露出脖颈。

即便没法挣脱，青年还是竭力地摇晃着身体，想从他怀中逃开似的。男人嗤笑了一声，“还是个烈马驹子。”

他毫不收敛地释放出信息素，Alpha的气味立刻让铁链的叮当声弱了下去。他扫了老板一眼，在得到首肯后蹲下身去凑到他颈间。

为了吸引客人，老板们总是给Omega们注射并不合法的药物，以保证在在黄昏来临、被推上销售台的那一刻Omega能释放足以吸引人的信息素。但及至此刻，男人释放出信息素，蹲下身来凑到对方颈间，才终于闻到青年身上逐渐浓郁起来的信息素的味道。

辛辣、清冽，带着一丝木香，仿佛某种含焦油量极高的烟草。

然而就在此刻，原本脱力的青年暴起发作，没等男人反应过来，一道银色弧光已经划过眼前——

源氏抖了抖手腕，沉重的银链掉落于地，发出响亮的“哐啷”声，难以想象他便是戴着这么沉重的物件做出了方才那样敏捷的动作。

倒在地上的尸体并没有惹人注意，这样藏污纳垢的角落里人们对死亡屡见不鲜。仿佛全没受到信息素影响的Omega从老板手里接过外套，眯起眼睛微笑。

“合作愉快。”

※源藏。  
※ABO。  
※双O。  
※没有车，不存在的，别乱说啊。  
※OOC致歉。

干呕的声音自浴室传来，半藏走到门边，摸索着打开了灯。护眼的昏黄色铺满室内，伏在洗手台边青年赤裸的脊背便也被染成病态的暗沉，注射空了的针管骨碌碌滚落脚边，半藏知道那是抑制剂。以拙劣手艺绘制的图腾被薄汗浸湿，剥落了一角颜料，露出繁杂玄奥的龙纹。

“怎么了，父亲又派你出去杀人了……？”

半藏蹲下身来拍拍他的背部，即便这对青年的症状没有丝毫作用。源氏好容易抬起头来，露出被生理性的泪水浸润的眼眸。

“是的。”

人类的定位与生俱来，他们也不例外。岛田家族在整个日本的地位早已决定兄弟二人不能过上平凡的生活，但在此之前从来没有人想过岛田家的继任家主会分化成Omega——就像他们也没有想到同样的命运也降临在了次子身上。

大量注入的抑制剂显然让青年得以稍许缓解，他叹了口气，瘫坐在满地针管之中，只剩下用以注射的手臂还挂在洗手台上，臂弯里密密麻麻的针孔沁出细小血珠。

“你到底注射了多少？！”

收拾针筒的时候半藏才察觉到这不寻常的量，普通的抑制剂显然并不足以充满这样多的针管。源氏靠在洗手台边，露出一个安抚性的微笑。

“五管而已……你别害怕。”

源氏是个再特殊不过的Omega，不知从何时开始他的幼弟对所有Alpha的信息素都产生了生理性的厌恶。与不得不依靠抑制剂度过发情期的兄长不同，他使用抑制剂的唯一原因是让自己能对Alpha的信息素没有那么抵触，几乎不得不全天候的使用。过度的依赖让这具身体对药品产生了本不该有的抗性，一管抑制剂已经全不足够应对他的发情期。

辛辣的信息素弥漫开来。充斥了狭小的空间。即便同为Omega，并不在发情期的半藏也无意识地释放出信息素。源氏微微侧过头去，向他摆了摆手，“你先出去……先出去吧，我歇一会儿就好。”

直到半藏踏出房间后源氏才侧过头去，满屋的辛辣气息里他依旧清晰地辨别出了那一丝与之迥异的香气，仿佛熟透的石榴裂开深红露出溢满汁液的籽粒，被时间酝酿出酩酊的醉意。

源氏挪动虚软的双腿试图站起身来，黏腻的触感让他难受地闭了闭眼，从浴柜里摸出了第六管针剂。

如果这世间还有什么比岛田家的两个继承人都分化成了Omega更荒谬的话，那就是他对同为Omega的血亲兄长产生了欲望。

他已经不是第一次杀人了。

即便在性别分化之前是岛田家视若珍宝的继承者，成为Omega之后半藏的地位也依旧无可避免地一落千丈，为了保护兄长，源氏不得已将自己作为了牺牲品——以信息素作为诱饵的忍者从此成为了家族锋利的剑刃，也成为隐藏着omega身份的未来家主最忠诚的拥护者。

没有人知道源氏是个omega，就像没有人知道半藏也是一样。岛田家的花花公子对所有Alpha的信息素表现出一视同仁的抵触，就像每个Alpha对彼此。

事情败露在一个并不特别的黄昏，源氏从未想过有人能够闯入岛田家的重重守卫，将半藏掳走作为谈判的筹码。

长老们的手脚远没有直截了当的暴力更快，当源氏忍着呕吐欲，从唯一一个没能逃走的男人那里问到半藏的所在之后，Omega忍者便连通知也吝于给予，孤身一人潜入了破旧的仓库。

大概没有比这更糟糕的情况，这些男人显然没有给半藏提供一知己，源氏从破损的屋顶潜入的时候就闻到了那浓郁的香气。

深红的，熟透的石榴的香气。

这气味显然酝酿已久，源氏对兄长的信息素再熟悉不过。在甘冽的酒香之中弥漫开些许甜腻和更加分明的酒意，让源氏有些微醺。

显然男人们也没打算负担起玷污岛田家主这个责任，他们在满地狼藉中焦躁不安的踱步，面色是异样的潮红。即便不靠近，他也听得见那粗重的呼吸。

发情的Alpha都是再愚蠢不过的兽，当轻而易举地解决了男人们的时候源氏再次确定了这一点。他们在这愈发浓郁的石榴酒香里完全失去判断能力，任由脆弱的喉管被龙一文字的刀刃割裂。

浓郁的血腥味中和了令人迷乱的石榴酒香，源氏抖落刀刃是残留的血珠，转过身来，“哥——”

未尽的话语梗在喉间，源氏看见被重重锁链缠缚的兄长。

Omega深陷在破旧的沙发里，身上已经腻了细密一层汗珠，艳丽的绯红扑在每一寸肌肤，连古奥的龙纹也生出一分异样的糜艳。即便咬着嘴角，他的兄长依旧难免发出全无节奏的轻喘。浓郁的信息素自半藏身上弥散开来，他抬起头看向源氏，“给我——给我抑制剂！”

这一句总算提醒了有些怔忪的忍者，他手忙脚乱地从贴身的衣兜里摸出随身携带的抑制剂。过于浓烈的香气搅乱了Omega的思路，源氏试了几次才将针头按在针管上，注射进半藏的臂弯。

“……好了。”

在源氏终于解开那复杂交缠的铁链的同时半藏的呼吸终于渐渐平复下来，酒香里的甜腻也消散无形。特地来救人的忍者松了口气，撑住膝盖试图站起身来——

黏腻的触感让他僵在原地，狼狈又滑稽的姿势。半藏察觉到他的异样，侧过头来问，“怎么了？”

源氏不发一言，掏出第二支针剂注射进自己的身体。但产生了抗药性的身体显然对这为数不多的安抚毫无反应，除了留下又一个针孔以外别无用处。

妈的。

他不仅因为同为Omega的兄长的信息素而发情了，还对这该死的抑制剂彻底地产生了抗性。

弟弟的异样显然让半藏有些不放心，谁知道这些人还有没有随时回来支援的同党，他伸出手去试图掺起源氏，“你怎么了？”

源氏抬起头来，于是半藏终于看清他的面容，被情欲蒸腾的琥珀色双眸仿佛藏着一星烟火。

辛辣清冽的气息弥漫开来，不同于一般Omega温柔的信息素，烟草的香气带着无法抵抗的侵略性。他看着幼弟开合嘴唇，吐出他无法想象的言语。

“我发情了，半藏。”

他没有称他为哥哥。

“我想操你。”

Omega具有较高的生育率，在发情期间会无法自制地释放出大量信息素，直到跟某位Alpha结合为止。他们本不能彼此结合。

——本该如此。

但当幼弟的手指探进皱作一团的衣物，凛冽桀骜的烟草气息覆满全身的时候，半藏却全然没有反抗的欲望。与之相反，本不该有反应的Omega在这炽烈的香气中忍不住也释放了信息素。

天生厌恶Alpha的Omega和会对Omega的信息素做出反应的Omega，从荒谬的程度而言门当户对，天生绝配。

在嘴唇落在自己喉间的一刻，半藏的喉间发出含糊的呻吟。源氏仿佛用牙齿探索世界的孩童，隔着薄薄皮肤将半藏的血管叼在齿间。些微的痛感让半藏捏住了对方的肩膀，发出含糊不清的呻吟。

鼻腔的信息素愈发浓郁起来，半藏翕动了一下鼻翼，闻到一丝松木的气息。

在来得及辨认更多前源氏给了他一个吻，舌尖若即若离地扫过上颚，是勾心的痒。并不足够的满足让半藏加大了手上的力道试图推开对方，但源氏扣着他的后脑，变换着角度摩挲过敏感的口腔。

明明只是个Omega，源氏脱去半藏衣物的动作却意外的利落。他很有耐心地从兄长的眉心一路亲吻下去，手指揉捏着饱满胸脯，过度的力道让柔软的胸肉从指间露出变形的轮廓。

“哥哥——”

他呼唤兄长的声音带着甜腻又柔软的尾音，仿佛幼时撒娇的语气，令半藏打了个冷颤。

——他们不该做这些。

在清晰地思维浮现于大脑之前，源氏的手指便落到了已经肿胀起来的乳尖。他全无经验，只是肆意揉弄，但仍然让Omega感到了兴奋。当幼弟伸出手探进他的腿间的时候，他几乎是以令人羞耻的速度膨胀湿润，在源氏怀中软作一团。

“哥哥真厉害。”

忍者发出既非嗤笑也非调情的声音，他仿佛是真心的发出感叹，这更令半藏感到羞耻不已。即便已近注射过抑制剂，Omega还是发情了，他清晰地感觉到自己的后穴逐渐湿润，粘稠的液体将贴身的棉布内裤黏在皮肤上，令半藏不适的抽动了一下腰身。

“源、源氏……”

仿佛知道他所想似的，源氏很快将那件唯一海参下的贴身衣物剥了下来，手指也随之探入。早已做好被进入准备的地方已经湿滑得令人脸红，谄媚地缠绕上源氏的手指，好似犹自不满似的向内索取。湿泞的水声鼓动耳膜，让半藏自暴自弃地扭过头去，咬住手背试图止住淫乱的呻吟。

但挡在唇间的手指很快被扯开，源氏刻意拧过他的脸让他直视自己，“别挡着，哥哥，我想——我想看你。”

Omega忍者也同样受着发情期的折磨，琥珀色的眼眸里盈着濛濛一层水汽，但源氏微微皱着眉，往日孩子气的眼反倒带了一丝染着情欲的成熟，光是那情热的眼神就足以煽动半藏，他逃避似的垂下眼睛，不愿与自己的血亲对视。

但源氏显然已经满足于现下的状况，松开了钳制他手腕的力道，转而将细得过分的脚踝握进手里，将半藏的腿架到腰间。

“我要进去了……哥哥。”

当将自己没入兄长体内的时候，源氏又闻到了那浓烈的香气。

被过于浓烈的信息素灌满的鼻腔其实已经麻木，但此刻他再次察觉了那浓郁的酒香。柔软湿润的肉壁包裹住入侵的性器，犹自不满地蠕动吮吸，等待更粗暴的进犯。

发情的Omega只有结合能够满足，源氏察觉到身体里不寻常的高热，但他对自己的状态并不关心，只是缓慢开始了抽插的动作。

敏感的身体对欲望分外渴求，半藏的穴内湿润得令人脸红。他伸出手去环抱住幼弟的肩膀，试图寻求身体的贴近，但源氏只是略直起身来，按紧了盘在腰间的腿。

即便是这样的时刻，源氏还是并没有立刻开始进犯，缓慢地挺入抽出，仿佛有意玩弄般。谄媚包裹着凶器的肠肉随着他的动作被带出，脆弱的黏膜因为充血变成情色的深红，仿佛等待采撷的石榴，裂开一道缝隙，露出成熟果肉。

他嗅到了甜腻的酒意，清冽的果香不复存在，取而代之的是发酵的、成熟的气息，勾心夺魄。

半藏从喉间发出压抑的呻吟。他连声音都是甜腻的，被过度的情欲熏染出酩酊醉意，生理性的泪水让一贯给人冷漠印象的双瞳蒙上莹然光彩，仿佛已经准备任人为所欲为了。

违背生理需求的情交并不能让源氏得到足够的快感，即便如此他还是无法控制自己爆发的信息素。此刻他只想像Alpha一样，粗暴地破开兄长的身体，挺入他的生殖腔，咬住他的腺体，在他的身体里成结，将他标记为自己的所有物。

——即便他只是个Omega，但唯一进入过兄长身体的也只有他一个。

这个认知让麻痹感无法抑制地浮上脊背，源氏握紧了半藏的脚踝，整根没入了兄长的身体。

“啊——啊！”

甜腻的呻吟溢出唇间，被紧接着送上的激烈挺送击碎。源氏游刃有余地低下头去，看见兄长挂在眼角的泪水打湿了睫羽，细密睫毛虬结，缀着盈盈水光。激烈的律动让Omega失去反应能力，半藏几乎是无意识地收紧了拥抱他的手臂，渴求更多的接近。

烂熟的媚肉顺从情欲的本能将贯穿身体的性器挽留在体内，就连源氏扑在颈间的鼻息都能煽动Omega的身体。在源氏加快了挺送速度的同时，半藏发出无法自控的尖短声音。情欲的酡红熏染了男人的眼角，让一贯居于上位的未来家主流露出诱人堕落的姿态。

浓郁的、甜腻的酒香包裹了源氏的身体，他低下头凑在半藏颈间。Omega的腺体分泌出让人迷乱的气息，再不是平日清冽的果香，而是经由情欲酝酿的酒，一口便可醉人。

粗暴的挺送终于让半藏的呻吟带上来了哭泣般的尾音，唯有此刻岛田家的未来家主才会忘记所有关于荣誉、自尊和家族给予的沉重责任，放任眼泪从软弱的眼角滑落。明明是同为Omega的性器，碾过肠道深处的快感依然让半藏浑身战栗，但源氏显然并不满足于此，他缓缓抽出半藏的身体，又重新重重挺入——

“呜——啊啊！！”

隐秘的生殖腔被碾开，泣音化作隐忍的呜咽，半藏侧过头去，咬住手背留下沁出血珠的伤口。

疼痛的、悖德的、禁忌的、违背生理本能的。

但依然是愉悦的。

过于激烈的快感让半藏错觉自己于宽阔海面飘摇沉浮，随时会被淹没，唯环在手臂中的肩膀是唯一的热度。辛辣的烟草味淹没了残留的一点意识，不知是不是错觉，半藏从那极具侵略性的香气里问到了木香。

充斥着他的鼻腔的，是来自同为Omega的幼弟的木香。

时至此刻，始终游刃有余的源氏终于附在他耳边发出了难耐的低喘。挺送的动作变得愈发激烈和粗暴，半藏仰起头，脖颈抻出弓一样紧绷的弧度。

“哥哥，我爱你。”

情热的爱语如同鞭笞，正中半藏的脊椎骨。没有成结的交合无法带来真正的高潮，但源氏的手安抚般按上汗湿的背部，带来安心感的瞬间，身体还是攀上了快感的顶峰。

——万劫不复。

“呜……”

当射出的精液充满生殖腔内部的时候，半藏于一片高热的空白中意识到自己已经坠落向无法回头的深渊。

-END-


End file.
